Changing Fates: An Unexpected Journey (Rewrite)
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: Burdened with the life of the Elves, Alexandra decides between what is right and what is easy as she embarks in the one Journey to change them all. SI-OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello dear readers! **_

_**Happy friday! since I'll marathon all the Tolkien movies this weekend I decided to grace you with the re-written chapter 1. You'll find that some things remained the same, yet others did not. I hope that you guys enjoy this new take of this story :) **_

_**Alex. **_

* * *

I opened my eyes lazily, the sun was hitting me exactly on my face, I grunted as I closed my eyes trying to avoid the damned light, I remembered closing the blinds the night before so, what the actual fuck was going on? I tried to push myself to a sitting position when I felt grass beneath me, and let me tell you, there's nothing more fucked up than waking up on plain grass, I stood as fast as my legs allowed me and proceeded to examine my surroundings. As far as I could see, I was in the middle of nowhere, great just great.

To make things marginally worse, I was wearing the same short dress and heels that I had been wearing last night, had I been kidnapped? Assassinated in my sleep and this was some sort of purgatory? Who knew? I sighed, took my heels off, because there was no way I was going to damage my Louboutin's with this fucking ground, and started walking, perhaps I could find someone to show me the shortest way to civilization.

An hour later and I was still walking, I was tired and thirsty and absolutely ready to be done with this shit. Honestly after I found civilization I was never EVER, going outdoors again, it was going to be office life for me. I kept walking until I found a little stream, there I drank some water, because I was seriously on the road to dehydration. After sitting on a rock for a few minutes I decided to follow the stream upwards because I was bound to find something at some point.

An unimaginable amount of hours later, I was ready to murder someone, the sun was about to go down, I was hungry and water wasn't cutting it down for me anymore. Honestly, I thought it was all lost until I heard voices; at this point I was probably hallucinating but it was worth a shot. I hid behind a bush and I could see five figures huddled in the semi-dark light, it looked like a single father with four kids camping, they seemed safe, so I decided to get out of the bush and head towards them.

"Hello," I greeted lifting my hands so they could see that I carried no weapons, just my shoes, the father stood, he seemed rugged and his hair reached his chin, I had a feeling that I had seen him before, hopefully not in a Police's News report; he was dressed in some weird clothes.

"Who are you, stranger?" He asked as he unsheathed a knife; yep, I was going to be killed.

"I mean no harm, truly, I'm lost," I explained rapidly, he pocketed the knife and stared at me.

"Are you no spy from the dark lord?" he asked, I looked at him blankly. A cosplayer? Really? Fuck it.

"Who?" I asked incredulously, he seemed thoroughly confused. He walked closer to me and I could swear he was checking me out.

"You're an elleth" he murmured, and I had to do a double take because I knew just what that word meant.

"No" the word flew out of my mouth before my brain started to comprehend what was exactly happening "Fuck no" I repeated, the man, who I, now, recognized as Aragorn frowned.

"Something ails you my lady?" He asked concern showing through his voice, I shook my head as I tried to think of a thousand ways that this could go wrong, "Can you tell me your name?" His voice was soft, as if that what going to make me trust him.

"Alexandra," I answered softly, he lifted an eyebrow and took a look of my form again, he seemed uncomfortable with my presence.

"Lady Alexandra, how did an elleth came to be so far of elven settlements," he inquired, I cocked my head to the side, while I could admit that my hair was extremely long I didn't have a, I paused my train of thought and lifted my hand slowly, I touched the tip of my ears, they were pointed; realization crept slowly to me, my head started feeling faint and that was the last I knew of me.

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes for a second time, I pushed myself to sit on the grass, staring at Aragorn who seemed concerned for my wellbeing. I took a moment to analyze everything that was happening; I was in the middle of nowhere with Aragorn, not that bad, it could have been a band of orcs; I was also an elf now, an immortal motherfucking elf. Great. I mean, I knew it could have been worse, way worse, but still, I was not happy about my current situation, not one bit.

"You are awake" exclaimed Aragorn as he gave me a once over, I rolled my eyes, a little annoyed, I did not want to be here, not that I hated Lord of The Rings or anything, I really, really liked it, I just didn't want to be here, I wanted to be home with a book and a glass of wine.

"I am," I answered politely, I looked into Aragorn's eyes and raised an eyebrow, "you never told me your name," I said pointedly, Aragorn smiled.

"I am called Strider in the wilderness," he answered, I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Right, Strider, do I need a name for the wilderness too?" I asked imitating his speech form. He laughed but didn't answer; we sat in comfortable silence as the hobbits talked to each other.

"This are yours," he said after a moment, handing me my shoes, I looked at them relieved; but then again if I was really here, I doubted that Middle Earth appreciated a good pair of heels. I frowned and then remembered what exactly I was wearing. A short black skintight dress, I smiled to myself; now I knew why Aragorn looked so uncomfortable, not that my dress was inappropriate, it had sleeves and it was not backless, it was just skintight and reached my mid-tight, it was probably very inappropriate for these folks, but it had pockets, so yeah, bonus.

"Where are you heading to?" I asked trying to make conversation; he gave me a side-glance.

"Towards Rivendell, it's an elven settlement, perhaps there they can help you find your way," he said, I smiled bitterly, while Aragorn had good intentions I was sure that 'my way', or at least the way that I wanted to go, was unavailable to me, with that realization in mind I was suddenly feeling very tired.

"Perhaps," I murmured as I looked around me, then back at Aragorn, "Where are we again?" I asked.

"This was the great Amon Sul once, you surely remember its greatness," he said cocking his head to the side, I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair.

"No idea, amigo" I said as I took in my surroundings the thing looked like a very destroyed dome, like the one in… oh my fucking god, this wasn't even the Tolkien's verse, it was Peter Jackson's in all its glory, which meant that Arwen was going to steal Asfaloth and save Frodo from the morgul blade, huh? better her than me. Aragorn shrugged and started handing weapons to the hobbits, I observed the small beings with interest, they surely looked like children, save for their weird feet.

"Hello," I greeted softly gathering their attention, four pair of eyes turned to me and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Hello," they chorused and I had to stifle a giggle, they were adorable.

"My name is Alexandra, but you may call me Alex, as my friends do," I said with a gentle smile on my face.

"Well met, Lady Alex," said Sam almost bowing, "I am Sam."

"A lovely name," I answered with a smile, I sneaked a look at Aragorn who was smiling, Frodo introduced himself next and then Merry and Pippin, I shook their hands graciously and helped them as they chose an area to rest for the night.

"I'm going to have a look around, stay here," Aragorn announced after a moment, I looked at the hobbits, then at him.

"May I go with you?" I asked, Aragorn seemed to ponder it before nodding, he also offered to put my shoes inside his satchel/man-bag/hobo bag or whatever the hell they called it here, I agreed before following him around.

* * *

"You have never been here, Lady Alex?" asked Aragorn as we walked, the grass felt soft underneath my bare feet, I briefly wondered how much had my physical form had changed, as I knew that elves were usually much more durable than normal humans.

"Not at all," I answered as I took everything around me, the night was falling and it was probably going to get dark very soon, I glanced at Aragorn, "I do know some of its history, not all mind you, but I do remember that it had something to do with Elendil, or something he did in the tower that once stood here."

"It does, Elendil hid the palantir in its chamber, you met him?" he asked after a while, I chuckled and shook my head.

"I am quite young, for an elf, that is," I said, a small smile on my face, Aragorn raised an eyebrow, there was no way that I was going to tell him that I was twenty-seven.

"How young?" he asked and I laughed.

"That's not a question you ask a Lady, Lord Strider," I said, Aragorn glanced in my direction and I smirked at him.

"I am not a Lord," he said, I hummed as I ignored his statement, he was not a Lord, it was worse, he was a King.

The place got creepier as it got darker, chills went down my spine as we walked, I was ready to run in any direction as far as I could from this fucking place; Aragorn was a good sport as he kept pointing out things and answering my questions patiently. I knew that he could feel my uneasiness and was trying to distract me and honestly it was partly working.

"So you've been here before," I asked, Aragorn nodded.

"Many times, I know these lands like the back of my own hand," he said, a proud smile on his face.

"Really? Makes you wonder how you found the time, you don't look a day over thirty-five, weren't your parents overprotective with you?" I asked, Aragorn smiled as if he was remembering a fond memory.

"I had a protective father," he said after a moment, I smiled at him.

"By the way, I forgot to ask, what day is it?" I asked, Aragorn looked at me skeptically.

"October the sixth of the year three thousand and eighteen, third age," he said, I nodded at him, right, Tolkien kept the same calendars, "Is your birthday soon?"

"It passed, actually, the twentieth of August," I answered, Aragorn nodded.

We kept walking through the darkness, time flew when you were having fun, I was sure of that, because suddenly we heard a screech. Aragorn and I tensed and exchanged glances.

"I am no fighter, Lord Strider, no swords or anything," I said quickly, Aragorn gave me an exasperated look before handing me his bag.

"Hold this for me and find a place to hide, now!" he ordered, I nodded and scurried rapidly trying to find a non descript place to hide, when I realized something… I was an honest to goodness independent woman who didn't need no man to protect her. I could kick some wraith ass and probably wearing my heels if I wanted to. I tried thinking of several things when an idea popped into my mind, I patted down my dress and smirked when I found out what I was looking for.

While I really hated outdoors in general I was not a complete wimp when it came to camping or being outside in general, thanks to dad, of course, who had basically trained me to face any situation, and then sent me to military camp when I had been old enough to attend one summer. So with my lighter in hand I started rummaging in Aragorn's bag until I found something akin to yarn, perfect. Taking several leaves from the closest tree next to me and fabric from what looked to be Aragorn's spare shirt I made seven little balls. I checked to see if my lighter had any gas and smiled when the flame flickered, smoking had been an on and off habit that I had, although I preferred nicotine patches, but I had lots of friends who smoked regularly and were always asking to borrow a lighter.

I ran back to the ruins as stealthily as I could with my handmade ammunition and as Aragorn fought the wraiths I took seven shots, lighting some of the fuckers on fire. The first wraith that took my hit caught on fire immediately and left almost instantly, I smirked and threw the rest of them safely from my corner hitting one more wraith several times until I felt a cold presence behind me; I tensed and closed my eyes slowly praying to every deity that I knew that it was not what I thought it was, I was not lucky, it was another wraith, I jumped out of my hiding spot clutching the bag, the fucking thing following me as I tried to get away from it.

"Strider a little help here would be nice!" I shouted as I swerved a couple of rocks that were on the way, I could feel Aragorn rolling his eyes in annoyance.

I tripped with Sam's frying pan when I had another great idea, if it had worked for Rapunzel, it could work for me too. I grabbed the frying pan, it was still a bit hot, and mustered all my strength, hitting the wraith straight in its face, and it fucking worked the thing ran the opposite way. I must have looked like a deranged psycho when I cracked up laughing but it had fucking worked, Aragorn was finishing the last wraith when he looked at me with an amused look on his face.

"No fighter?" he asked, I smiled sheepishly.

"Fine, occasionally a fighter" I answered, then I remembered Frodo and he had been stabbed, shit.

We ran to his side, he was writhing in pain, poor thing, Aragorn looked at me expecting me to heal him; I shook my head. I was a lawyer not a doctor, and while I had learned first aid from Maggie I doubted that I could do anything for Frodo.

"He was stabbed by a morgul blade, he needs elven healing," Aragorn said looking at me.

"He needs help from more knowledgeable elves," I said looking at Aragorn, he seemed to nod.

Aragorn was quick to pick Frodo up and start running down the hill. I looked at the other Hobbits and ushered them down closely behind Aragorn. I ran behind the hobbits, holding the sword that Frodo had been using, we stopped once we had reached the bottom of the weathertops, hidden between the trees. Aragorn placed Frodo on the floor and I crouched next to them, feeling completely useless.

"We are six days away from Rivendell, he'll never make it," Aragorn said, I could feel my eyes getting teary, the stressful vibe of the situation getting to me.

"He must, we must do something to save him, there has to be something," I pressed, Aragorn looked at me, and Sam crouched next to us and placed his hands on Frodo.

"He's going cold," the hobbit cried.

"Strider," I said warningly.

"Athelas, do you know althelas?" Aragorn asked looking at Sam, the hobbit looked at him a puzzled expression on his face, "kingsfoil, do you know the herb?"

"It's a weed," Sam answered.

"It might be able to stop the poison from spreading fast," Aragorn said, "But we must hurry."

Aragorn and Sam stood and began looking for the herb, Merry and Pippin replaced them next to me as I held Frodo's hand.

"Is he going to die," asked Pippin, I shook my head.

"He's becoming a shadow, a wraith like them, if he crosses into the darkness, then he is lost to us," I explained before looking up to see Aragorn who suddenly had a sword at his throat.

It was like something out of a movie, ethereal and too shiny, I sincerely hoped I was not shining like she was cause she was looking like a beacon, a majestic otherworldly beacon, damn she was hot. She approached me and Frodo and I smiled at her and moved back so she could treat Frodo, I didn't want to be on her way, Aragorn returned with the plant and placed it on Frodo's wound. I stood and ushered Sam, Pippin and Merry back so Aragorn could lift Frodo onto Asfaloth.

She and Aragorn got all gooey eyed and discussed Frodo's wellbeing in perfect elvish, which I could now understand to perfection and not as fragmented as I did when at twenty had I decided that it was a good idea to spend my summer learning a fictional language. It had been an enlightening experience. After finishing a discussion with much more sentiment than necessary Arwen carried Frodo and galloped into the darkness, leaving Aragorn and me alone with the three other hobbits.

"We should rest a little more," I suggested once Arwen had disappeared from our view, Aragorn looked at me, a puzzled look on his face, "Frodo is as safe as he can be now, and the wraiths have no business with us, how far are we from Rivendell?"

"Six days, four if we try to hasten our pace," Aragorn answered, I nodded at him and motioned for his sword, he looked at me amused but handed the sword to me.

"You and the hobbits sleep now, with all the fainting I've been doing I feel well rested, I'll wake you up once the sun comes out," I said as I tried to twirl the sword in my hand, Aragorn snickered at my failed attempt but rounded the hobbits and the four of them huddled under a tree.

I sat on the ground close by, sword on my lap. It was unbelievable, my situation, I was en route to Rivendell in Middle Earth, Arda, and I just couldn't believe it, my mind was still in a state of shock, taking everything as it came. Aragorn was sleeping less than five feet away from me and so were Sam, Merry and Pippin. I pinched myself several times during the night, just to see that I wasn't dreaming, but it seemed that I was not, this, whatever this was, was as real as I was, and I was honestly scared of what was to come.

* * *

The rest of our walk to Rivendell was done as quickly as we could. I could honestly say that I was exhausted, something that Aragorn and the Hobbits didn't fail to notice, on the plus side, my calves were looking fantastic, my personal trainer would have been so proud of me if he had known. I was longing for a warm bath, hell, I would have been happy with a warm shower. Unfortunately for us, it seemed that my wish for said shower had been heard by the wrong person because the last day of our cross country trek to Rivendell, it rained up a storm, so not only was I tired, but I had a skin tight dressed clinging to my skin and mascara running down my face, so I probably looked like a cross between a deranged psycho and a raccoon, but I was unharmed, so thanks god or the Valar, hell, thank you Santa Claus for small mercies.

It wasn't that I was not expecting a border patrol party when we arrived to Rivendell's borders, I was actually waiting for us to come across a few elves, what I was not expecting was to meet the biggest asshole in the history of elves.

Aragorn had been the one approached by the blonde asshole, the fucker walked past me as if I was nothing more than dirt of his boots and started talking to Aragorn in sindarin. I remained silent as Aragorn answered questions about our trip and our encounter with the wraiths, Aragorn had mentioned how I had helped him and how I had offered for a few of the watches while he and the Hobbits slept; Blondie took a dismissive look at me and said something about human wenches that was the drop that tipped of my metaphorical glass.

"_Excuse me?_" I asked in perfect sindarin, "_What the fuck did you just said about me?" _

Aragorn tensed upon hearing my voice, I was not fucking around, I was wet, tired and hungry and I was not going to let some sparkly ass twilight wanna be elf talk shit about me. The asshole had the balls to actually look surprised.

"_My lady apologies_," he started, I walked up to him, ignoring the fact that my head barely came up to his chest and poked said chest with my index finger.

"_Don't you 'my lady' me you fucking asshole, I understood perfectly what you said to Strider, you have no right to demean a woman for the way she chooses to dress,_" I said through gritted teeth.

Goldilocks looked annoyed at me, "_Well, if said woman was wearing something appropriate, then I wouldn't have confused her with something that hurt her frail feelings_,"

"_Bitch please, you take that something appropriate and stick it where the sun doesn't shine, maybe you'll find some space next to the stick you so clearly have up your ass_," I snapped before walking past him, my shoes in hand, into the Last Homely House, leaving a stunned group of Elves, three Hobbits and a Duneidan behind me.

* * *

"My lady, may I help you?" asked a voice behind me, I turned to find myself staring to Lindir, or at least who I thought Lindir was, he seemed friendly enough.

"I… Could you point me to a bathroom, bath chamber, Jacuzzi, thermal pool or whatever you guys call it here?" I asked, I really wanted a warm shower, I needed one, he smiled at me and motioned for me to follow.

"Estel did not lie when he told Lord Elrond that you were a character of your own," he mused, I raised an eyebrow and he smiled again, "My name is Lindir, and I am leading you to your new chambers should you decide to stay here in Imladris," he explained as we walked, I smiled for the first time since arriving here.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said, the rest of our walk was in relative silence until we reached a beautifully carved door.

"This is your room, Lord Elrond had it prepared, for the Valar informed him of your arrival and sent your belongings," he said, I stood there confused, my belongings? Just what the hell was going on here, I didn't have any belonging here in middle earth, "Should you need anything, Lord Glorfindel's room is the one to your right and Erestor's to your left, my room is the one after Erestor's," I nodded and rolled my eyes at the mention of Goldilocks, as if I needed anything from that dickwad.

"Thank you, Lindir, this is a lovely place and I hope to enjoy my stay here," I said, the elf smiled at me and nodded before continuing his walk down the hallway.

I opened the door and walked into my new room, a large bed rested in the middle of it and in front of the bed was my suitcase collection, and it looked so out of place in this room that I marveled how it had gotten here. I walked around the room, a frown on my face, I placed my Louboutin's on my new bed as I admired a beautifully carved desk on the left of the room just below a window that was currently closed, I walked towards it and ran my fingers along its smooth surface stopping at a rolled parchment with my name on it, my frown deepened but I decided to open it dreading the message that awaited me inside.

_Dearest Alexandra: _

_We, the fates, have decided to give you a gift. You have been transported to the world created by Tolkien and modified by Peter Jackson. The Valar have been warned of your arrival and accommodations were made, they have decided to gift you with the life of the Elves, that being the reason of the small alterations to your physical appearance. How many times were you bored out of your mind, or fed up with your world's ever growing stupidity that you wished to be in a different place? Your wish has been granted Alexandra; make the best of your new life. _

_Lord Elrond was also informed of your arrival to this world, thought he was not informed of where you came from, or who and what you were, to him you are an elven Lady who came from Valinor to offer your input in this coming war. Don't look confused when other elves treat you with respect as according to the information Lord Elrond has received you are the only offspring of the late King Gil-Galad, that making you the Princess of the Noldor, don't ask questions and accept it as it goes. _

_You have also been granted the ability to speak and understand sindarin and quenya. Have fun in the new life that waits for you, whether you decide to do nothing or to change the course of the upcoming war, remember that you shall deal with the consequences, as every action leads up to one consequence. If by any chance you are brave enough and decide that you want to live up to your new father's name, you know exactly what you must to do, _

_Have a long and happy life tithen-pen,_

_The Fates & The Valar. _

The parchment slid off my hand into the floor, wonderful, just wonderful, not only was I a she elf living in a mythical land, no, no, I was an infamous she elf, daughter of a guy who had been the last King of the Noldor, a legitimate daughter at that, and apparently a big deal. What if they suddenly started calling me princess? I shivered. There were some things I could not accept, some things that I wasn't certain that I wanted from this new life, I sighed and bent down to pick the parchment and ripped it off in many little pieces before throwing it in the small fireplace that my new room had. There was, apparently, no way out from this one.

After pondering my existence for a couple of minutes, I noticed that in the far corner of the room, there was also a bathtub filled with warm water. I smiled as I dipped a finger in the clear water, I was quick to unzip my dress and take off my underwear; I slid slowly into the tub, my body feeling extremely great against the warm water, I sighed in content as I submerged myself completely. I relaxed for a few minutes and then proceeded to test the different tubes of soapy substance, I rubbed a green rag against my skin until it had gained a pinkish hue and washed my hair for as long as I could. The once clear water looked slightly murky when I decided to get out of the bath. After the bath I wrapped myself in a fluffy towel and sat on my new bed as I rummaged through my suitcases, I smiled as I found everything I needed and then started the task of actually getting ready. I grabbed a light blue dress from the drawer, it seemed to be made of silk, but the material was much more flowy than silk and I loved it at first sight.

I wrapped my hair in the towel and got into the dress, having a little trouble with all the laces, but I managed, I also slid my favorite pair of leggings under said dress as it made much more comfortable, the pair of elven boots that I had chosen were concealed by the dress too, but I honestly didn't care, they were comfortable and that was all I could ever hope for. I then dried my hair to the best of my abilities, the towel helped a lot and a couple of minutes later I found myself brushing my absurdly long hair with an intricate looking hairbrush.

* * *

I walked outside of my room once I was completely happy with my appearance, it was probably mid-afternoon and so I decided to try and find the kitchens as I was famished. It took me a good couple of minutes to find the aforementioned kitchen but there the elven cooks were gracious and presented me with a cheese and fruit platter with a glass of elven wine. I sat at a table that they had there and asked a couple of questions as I ate, they seemed at ease with me there and they even showed me how their bread and cheese was made, I left with the promise to return so I could teach them how to make pizza, as they didn't understand the concept, I was sure that between us, we could manage.

After my lunch stop I decided to explore Imladris as there was nothing else for me to do, I walked through several corridors and asked a few elves for directions, they were usually polite and happy to help.

"My lady, I see that you now look rested," said Lindir as he appeared from seemingly out of nowhere.

"As opposed to looking like if I had been chased like a pack of rabid wolves?" I said with a smile on my face, he laughed, it was a lovely sound.

"That too, my lady, enjoying Imladris so far?" he asked, I nodded a grin on my face.

"This place looks simply magical, reminds me of stories I used to read when I was young," I said as we walked to a balcony that oversaw most of the courtyard, I couldn't help but to admire the magnificent view.

"In your exile?" he asked, I furrowed my brow, exile? So, that's what we were calling it, right, I probably needed to talk to Elrond.

"Yes," I answered pensive "Can you show me where lord Elrond is? I need to speak to him," I said softly, Lindir smiled kindly and nodded offering his arm to me.

He guided me through Imladris, speaking a little about its history and answering my questions to the best of his ability. Elrond's office was beautiful and interesting, and if I ever had the chance to go back to my universe I was going to do some redecorating. The place radiated peace and everything was in sync, it was the ultimate interior designer's dream, I loved it.

Elrond was sitting behind a desk, and surprisingly he did look like Hugo Weaving, it was amazing in a creepy way. He seemed to be writing a letter, although Lindir didn't let that stop him and walked up to him while I waited near the doorframe. Elrond nodded at whatever Lindir was telling him and looked up to me, his eyes were wise and there was kindness reflected in them, he motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs available in front of his desk, I did so minding my steps carefully, I smiled at Lindir once I was seated and he smiled back at me before nodding to Elrond and departing the room.

"Your arrival was unexpected," Elrond said and it startled me a little, his voice was calming, paternal, I nodded at him, I could feel blood rushing to my face in embarrassment, I felt like if I was fifteen again sitting in the principal's office for some prank I had pulled.

"It was unexpected for me too," I murmured, Elrond looked a little bit surprise.

"According to the letter I received from the Valar, you were secluded and kept safe in a place very different from our world, reason why, and I quote them 'you will find some of her actions very strange'," I frowned at him as he said that, true, I would probably come across as a little eccentric, but I didn't think that the Valar needed to tell him that, I could behave, I was not a child, but trust the Valar to make me seem like an unruly kid that had just gotten out of a madhouse "I knew your father, but I never knew that he had a daughter or any children, for that matter," he said, and he seemed lost in thought, there was also something is his voice, perhaps regret, "who was your mother?"

"I never knew her" I answered honestly, which was true, I hadn't known the woman who was supposed to be my mother here, she was another nameless woman to me, Elrond frowned and gave me a weird look. I looked down to my hands, I was about to bullshit my way through this meeting when I felt a strange sensation take ahold of me "I was born in Valinor, my mother left after being with my father, for she was afraid of the outcome of what was happening here in Arda, unfortunately she died in childbirth and I was then raised by Nessa, the Vala, until I was old enough to be sent to the place where I lived until the Valar called for me again" the words flew out of my mouth and I had no control of them, there was a comforting tint to it, and I'm pretty sure I was being possessed.

"You lived with the Valar?" Elrond now sounded very surprised and my body nodded slowly, it was like having an out of the body experience, like Insidious.

"Gil-Galad had many enemies and being his daughter would've meant trouble for me, exile was the only option" I felt the control of my body returning to me and suddenly I knew that Nessa had been the one talking to Elrond, she had solidified my cover. And if I didn't get to leave to my universe and got the chance to visit the undying lands I was going to search for her so I could thank her for being there for me.

* * *

A/N: So here it is, I would to read your thoughts on it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello there dear readers of mine! **_

_**I bring to you chapter two. I'll have you know that many chapters will look different than the other version of this story cause I'm using a Tolkien timeline for this rewrite, that way we can have much more time between events and some things will be more deep (like the relationships between the characters and such) **_

_**For Reference, this is the timeline I'm following: **_

_** : / / scifi. stackexchange questions/ 7304/ what-is-the-timeline-for-the-lord-of-the-rings-trilogy**_

_**So yeah, we have a little to cover before the Fellowship departs. **_

_**Fun Fact: This story was going to be originally named, CF: The Fellowship of the Bling, then I thought that it sounded too crackish so I changed it to CF: An Unexpected Journey. **_

_**Now to the Reviews:**_

_**Shetan20: You're welcome! I hope you enjoy this one too. **_

_**Daughterofthechief: omg you're too sweet! I hope to never disappoint you with this story! **_

_**LenaMiaH: **_**_Amor! Adoro ler seus comentários! Obrigado por ler meus trabalhos, tenho certeza que você vai adorar essa nova versão da história de Alex e Glorfindel, já que vai se aprofundar em seu relacionamento, eu não posso esperar para mostrar a você tudo o que eu tenho reservado para eles ._**

**_ColdOnePaul: I hope to meet your expectations. _**

**_Golshad: Thank you!_**

**_Marlastiano: ;) _**

* * *

After my conversation with Elrond I decided to walk around the place and explore it my thoughts and emotions were all over the place, yes, but I couldn't allow that to stop me, I was here now and I was a princess, the only one of Gil-Galad's line, it was a lot to take. I kept walking, lost in my thoughts until I accidentally ran into someone.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," I started apologizing, I had run into a dark haired elf, he smiled at me.

"No harm done," he said and I smiled back at him, he was not that tall, perhaps just as tall as Lindir, "You're new around?"

"Oh, yes, sorry, my name's Alexandra," I said offering my hand, he looked surprised.

"Princess Alexandra, my apologies, I am Figwit and I serve Lord Elrond," I grinned, I knew he looked familiar.

"Just Alex, or Lady Alex if you must, I'm not my father nor I have done anything to deserve that title," I said softly, Figwit smile turned kind.

"Of course, Lady Alex," he said, "Where you going somewhere in particular?"

"Not really, I just spoke to Lord Elrond, his words, they have caused unease in me," I explained, Figwit nodded pensive.

"Perhaps you would like to visit the white gardens my lady?" he asked, I tilted my head to the side, "It is said that many find peace within the gardens."

"I would love to visit them, and perhaps you could tell me a little of its history," I said as he began leading the way.

"If that is what you want, Lady Alex," he said as he gestured for me to follow, I grinned at him.

"It would be my pleasure," I said as I followed.

As we walked he spoke of the history of Rivendell, it was really interesting and when we reached the gardens I was completely speechless. I realized why it had been named the white gardens as only white flowers bloomed and it looked like something taken out of a fantasy book, which technically was not untrue. I sat on a small bench and listened to Figwit's stories and truth be told, they soothed my soul.

* * *

"Lady Alex, I trust that you will attend dinner in the hall of fire," Figwit said as we stepped in front of my door, I nodded.

"Of course, I already promised the cooks, I will not break my word to them," I said, Figwit smiled and nodded.

"Lindir and I will save you a seat, Lady Alex," he said, I grinned.

"And I will be honored to seat next to you, I'll see you at dinner then," I said before slipping into my room.

Once inside I decided to draw another bath for myself and sat in the hot water until it turned cold I reflected on my old life and came into the realization that I was never going to see mom and dad again, or Maggie, or my dog or those I once held dear. I had lost my life, or rather, I had lost a life, a life that was not or perhaps, a life that never had been. The memories were as clear as water and they hurt, I dipped myself in the water so I didn't need to feel my tears. I held my breath underwater for as long as I could hold.

I felt slightly better when I got out of the tub, I dried myself and settled on a pale blue dress, I didn't bother with my hair, I was spent, and not at all thrilled with the idea of dinner, but I needed to be true to my word. There was a knock on my door, it was Lindir.

"Are you not going to join us for dinner?" he asked, I offered him a small smile and nodded, "Are you unwell?"

"No, I'm fine, just a little tired," I said, he nodded, "Is Figwit saving us our seats?"

"Yes, he and Erestor promised to get great seats for tonight, there will be singers," he said as we walked.

"Singers? Are we celebrating something?" I asked, he laughed and shook his head.

"We are celebrating your return to us, Lady Alex, many of the elves that live here once fought alongside your father, we mourned him for a long time," he explained, I looked at him, eyes wide and honestly a little surprised.

"Lindir, I feel deeply honored, but… I am not my father, I'm just… I've done nothing for this world, nothing for you to celebrate, if celebration is what you want, you should celebrate Frodo who brought the ring to Rivendell safely, or Strider who kept them hobbits safe," I said, Lindir was smiling at me.

"Estel did say that you were a great help, and Erestor celebrates the way that you spoke to Lord Glorfindel, maidens usually don't speak to him like that, if they manage to speak to him at all," he explained, I snorted.

"Of course, I cannot dissuade you, can I?" I asked, Lindir shook his head.

We reached the Halls of Fire, the place was packed with elves. As Lindir guided me towards our table many elves greeted me with small bows and calls of 'princess', it was deeply unsettling. Elrond was sitting at the table where Lindir was guiding me, Figwit was already seated next to another dark-haired elf that I assumed was Erestor, Goldilocks was also sitting at the table and such was my luck that I was seated just across from him. He glanced at me and I raised a defying eyebrow, daring him to say something.

Our table then was joined by an old man that I realized was Gandalf, and then Aragorn joined too. Dinner was pleasant, blonde asshole ignored in favor of Erestor and Gandalf who were interesting enough although I excused myself shortly after I had eaten my fill as I was not feeling well enough to be surrounded by people. Before leaving I did go to the cooks' table and thanked them personally for the feast.

* * *

I woke up early next morning. I got dressed in a pair of breeches, boots and a tunic; I braided my hair and set out to find Aragorn. Before finding him, I went past the kitchen and retrieved an apple because I was sort of hungry. Aragorn was in the training yards and I reached him thanks to several helpful elves who pointed out the way.

"Good morning, Strider," I greeted as I stepped into the yard, Aragorn was talking to two identical elves.

"Good morning, Lady Alex, please call me Aragorn," he said, I smiled at him and nodded.

"Aragorn, it's a nice name," I said, he smiled and nodded.

"These are Elladan and Elrohir, Lord Elrond's sons," he said, I nodded to them.

"It's an honor to meet you, my name is Alexandra, although I prefer Alex," I said with a smile, the twins nodded, they left shortly after.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Lady Alex?" he asked, I nodded.

"I was wondering if you could help me master the ways of the sword," I said bluntly, Aragorn was surprised by my petition.

"Of course, Lady Alex, may I ask why do you wish to learn?"

"I do not wish to become some sort of damsel in distress, I want to be able to fight for myself," I explained, Aragorn nodded and walked to where the weapons were.

He grabbed a couple of swords and weighted them in his hand until he found one he liked and offered to me by the hilt. I looked into his eyes before grabbing the sword carefully. The weight was uncomfortable in my hand. I couldn't hold it completely still as my hand trembled under the weight of it. Aragorn grabbed another sword for him and went through a few of the motions and I tried to copy them to the best of my abilities.

While it was true that I was way much more graceful now as an elf, I didn't become a swordswoman in that morning, Aragorn decided to work in my footwork first. Once we were done I was as sweaty as an elf could be, which was not much, and drank water from a jug that Lindir had brought us.

* * *

"Estel is a great warrior, Lady Alex, but he is no elf, once you learn and master the basics, I suggest you find an elf warrior to train you," Lindir suggested once we were walking to my rooms.

"I'll have that in mind, Lindir," I said, then frowned and looked at him, "Can you tell me what day it is?"

"The twenty first of October, Lady Alex, is there anything that you need to do?" he asked, I shook my head.

"I find comfort in knowing dates, it's a quirk of mine," I explained and Lindir nodded.

* * *

Next morning, I dressed comfortably again and met Aragorn in the training yards, there were a couple of elves sparring but they paid no mind to me. Aragorn handed me a sword as soon as I reached him and he began reviewing my foot work, the balance need to swing a sword correctly was terribly uncomfortable and I hoped to be able to master it soon.

"You are doing better than yesterday, Lady Alex," Aragorn said as we took a small break, I huffed at him.

"I suck, admit it, that sword is way too heavy for me," I said as I cross my arms, "but I won't quit, Rome wasn't built in a day and neither will my sword skill."

"Well said, Lady Alex, with enough work I believe you'll be an excellent swordswoman," he said, I grinned at him and picked up my sword.

"Are you ready to go again?" I asked, Aragorn grabbed his sword and lunged at me.

* * *

After a warm bath to relieve my aching muscles, I decided to continue exploring Rivendell, there was just so much to see, the place was truly an architectural masterpiece. By some reason I ended up in the stables, there were many horses there and I marveled at how majestic they looked. A white stallion in particular caught my attention as it seemed to give off and eerie glow, I reached for it, placing my hand on its snout. The horse seemed to preen under my touch and I couldn't help but to smile. After a moment realization dawned to me and I realized that this was Asfaloth.

"Hey there boy," I whispered softly, pressing my face to his muzzle, "Aren't you the goodest boy?"

"He likes the attention," said a voice behind my back, I turned to find myself staring at Goldilocks, his blue eyes were twinkling with something akin to amusement and a charming smile on his gorgeous face.

"He deserves it," I said softly as I continued to pet Asfaloth.

"I was looking for you," Glorfindel said after a while, that captured my attention and I turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever for?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"It seems that I owe you an apology, my lady," he said, I fought the urge to laugh.

"Well then, you found me and I'm listening, go on," I urged him, the expression on his face changed slightly, I was raising my two eyebrows now.

"I…I," he began, I remained impassive, a small amused smirk on my face as he fiddled with his words, I could tell that he didn't want to do this, "You know what, I don't need to do this."

He stormed off and I bursted out laughing, I felt Asfaloth's snout on my head and turned to the horse.

"You do know he insulted me first, do you?" I asked patting him, the horse huffed and I smiled at him, "I'm not even that mad at him anymore, but it's funny to see him all worked up, anyways, apple?"

* * *

After my small meeting with Asfaloth, I returned to the big house and headed to the library, Aragorn found me a few hours later and asked me to join him and a friend for lunch, I followed him to a small hall where an elf was waiting for us, it took me a few seconds to recognize him, it was Legolas!

"Princess Alex, meet Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm," Aragorn said presenting us.

"Well met Prince Legolas," I said offering my hand to him, he took it, a kind smile on his face.

"Well met Princess Alex, and please, it's Legolas," he said, I grinned at him.

"Only if you call me Alex," I replied, he nodded.

The three of us sat under the shade of a tree and had a really nice lunch. Legolas told me of the Greenwood, now Mirkwood and I told him what I could about my life; Legolas was really nice and easygoing, by the time the lunch was over it was as if I had known him and Aragorn for my entire life.

After our lunch we ended back in the training grounds, Aragorn was quick to hand me a sword and Legolas became my sparring partner while Aragorn corrected my moves. Sparring against Legolas was way more different than going up against Aragorn, but it gave me an insight on other foes.

"Thank you for that, Legolas," I said as I wiped sweat from my brow, he smiled at me.

"It was no problem, perhaps I could join you and Aragorn tomorrow," he said, I couldn't help but to grin at me.

"It would be a pleasure," I said, I looked at Aragorn, who nodded, and smiled at Legolas, "I trust I'll see you two at dinner?"

"Yes, Legolas and I will save you a seat, that if we can wrestle you away from Lindir and Figwit," Aragorn said playfully, I punched his arm.

"Hush it you, the novelty will pass, I'm sure of that," I said, both Aragorn and Legolas smiled.

I walked to my room in quiet contentment, once inside I had a warm bath and decided on a green dress with brown accents, if only to honor my new friendship with Legolas. Lindir picked me up for dinner and as we walked to the dining hall he asked me about my day. He was glad that I was having a great time and then asked me if I had seen the Lord Glorfindel.

"Briefly this morning, I was visiting the stables," I explained, Lindir nodded.

"He seemed irritated when he was passing lists before luncheon," he explained, I shrugged.

"Perhaps his favorite tunic got dirty," I offered, Lindir smiled at me.

"Perhaps."


	3. Announcement

Hello Guys!

First of all I have to apologize for not updating the fic that you're reading, know that I appreciate all the follows, favorites and reviews that you guys leave on my works.

Second, have faith that I will try with all my heart and soul to finish those fics, they are still my babies and I do want to finish them, either by bulletpoint short story or the long chaptered versions, but I'll attempt to give you guys, and myself, some closure in all of my fics.

Third, I've been thinking about changing platforms completely and move to Archive of Our Own completely, but I would like to hear your opinions in the matter. (I just find it that it is easier to post things there and I love the tagging system that they have.)

Now I will proceed to tell you about the status of each of my fics, so you guys know how I far along I have worked.

1\. **Crescent.** Next chapter half way through, got side tracked and wrote the beginning of an Emmett/Alex story that one day I might post.

2\. **A Time For Wolves.** Up to chapter 8 written and under revision, will update soon, also got side tracked, wrote some drabbles that went nowhere, frustrated.

3\. **Primrose.** Need to start writing the next chapter, this story needs a very special mood to be written in, haven't felt it in months, sorry.

4\. **Broken Like Me.** love this fic, halfway through next chapter's outline, trying to see where to take the story (since I **SPOILER ALERT**, killed Elena and broke canon)

5\. **Changing Fates Original Sins.** Was rereading the story, hated it, re-wrote it differently, way too differently, is currently sitting patiently in my google docs. Also the redo is completely written, will be posted in Archive of Our Own someday.

6\. **CF. Iron Dads and Other Ailments.** Endgame was depressing, I tried to lift myself up, the next chapter is halfway through but my Post-Endgame Depression still hits me hard, wrote 3 AUs of this AU, don't know how to currently end them, the MCU consumes me, but I will post them in AO3 and will be putting all the works into a series.

7\. **The Soldier and the Traveler.** As of now it is a complete story, might add a snipet if I get in a Jasper Mood someday.

8\. **Believer.** I have something written, but it is too little for what I want to post, will be revising it in the upcoming days/months.

9\. **Apocalypse Now. **I honestly don't know where to take this... send help.

10\. **Changing Fates an Unexpected Journey (Rewrite).** I am truly working into this story, everyone knows that I am a slut for Glorfindel but my muse hates me so much, as of now I have written 2 Thranduil Focused stories, 1 with Legolas, and one with Maedhros (yes I got sucked into the Silmarillion Fandom), began a Celegorm one and there is a Finrod Plot Bunny pestering me, also ... Sauron is looking fine these days isn't he?. (send even more help)

11/12/13. **The 3 Supernatural fics**. I hate myself so much that I was trying to write this and instead wrote like 4 more stories, I clearly don't know how to fanfiction.

14\. **Changing Fates Night Games.** It is written in its entirety, but pending correction because I am also lazy as fuck.

15/16.** The Sun Dragon and the Young Wolf/Ice Burns.** See number 2, still frustrated, also was unhappy over the GOT ending.

17\. **Darkest Before Dawn.** Got stuck, wrote an Orm fic to get back into the DC mood, got stuck again.

18/19. **A Case of Misguided Identities/ Harry Potter and the Changed Fates.** I so want to continue this, but I haven't seen my Harry Potter muse for ages. Will probably do bulletpoints for HP and the Changed Fates tho'

20\. **Live Free or Twihard.** I think this was the second fic I ever posted here, lets forget it exist and lets focus on Crescent, The Soldier and the Traveler and in Believer.

So as you can see it wasn't that I stopped writing altogether but that I got sidetracked in one way or another (Tolkien did this to me), I thank you for your patience and for the fact that you still read my fics, and the fact that I tried and still want to try doing the discord thing because I'm pretty bored over quarantine.

So thank you again for reading my stories, this announcement will be post in all of the stories that I mentioned so if you read it once you can ignore the other notifications.

Much love (really guys send help),

Alex 3


End file.
